I can see you clearly
by PandaLover156
Summary: Vegeta is in love with Goku, but how can you love someone that uses you for your body? Boy/Boy Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

I see you clearly

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball or any of its characters. Although I wish I did.

Vegeta's P.O.V

I felt my heart beat rise higher and higher as I felt Kakarot's hot breath against my skin. The fire within me rose so high I thought I would burst into flames. Legs entwined groans semi-muted by lips, tongues wound around each other in a frenzy of passion, but unfortunately it was not to last. You see these actions of sex were normal at least they were for me. I can't exactly recall when they first started, but if I were to take a guess it would be around the time after our battle with Buu. Once or twice a week I would hear my bedroom door open as the scent of the younger Saiyan filled the room. But it didn't start out that way at first. The few weeks that Kakarot started coming into my room we really just slept with each other. It was quite nice actually, his strong arms holding me close to his chest. I was content with that feeling of warmth, but then one night we had sex and we've been doing it ever since. Only the next few days after we had sex did I realize he couldn't remember any of it. At first I was ticked off, but then I became depressed since me and the blue haired woman divorced I was alone, without a partner. Sad as I was I got over it and soon became accustomed to our nightly schedule. I don't really know why Kakarot felt the need to be with someone at night especially since he had Chi-Chi, but for whatever the reason we were lovers and that was that. I felt him spill his seed into my body as he collapsed onto my chest, breathing heavily. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he peeled himself away, got dressed and went back to his room. After a while I fell into a deep sleep and started to dream. I dreamed about my home planet Vegeta and how things would've been different there if it hadn't exploded. I would probably be king by now and I would have Kakarot as my mate and partner for life. But it was only a dream and everyone has to wake up at some point in their life and I guess mine was now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys another update from me I want to thank everyone who has favorite any of my stories or is following my stories I don't think I could've kept writing if you didn't. Anyways you guys can post reviews on anything you might want me to add to the story I'm sort of making it up as I go so please I'm open for suggestions. Now onward with our story.

Vegeta's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning with sore muscles. I hadn't realized that the night before with Kakarot was so rough, but even though it was 4 in the morning I got out of my bed and headed for the gravity room. You see even though me and the blue haired women split up I still lived in the same house as her. She claimed it was only because of the children, but in truth she wanted me to stay because she knew I wouldn't have anywhere to go. Anyways once I got to the gravity room I set the caliber to 350 times Earth's normal gravity, but once the room's gravity changed it felt like my heart had become made out of titanium which is saying a lot considering many people said the Grinch or whoever would have a heart bigger than mine. I guess the months of me and Kakarot's secret meetings had finally hit me where it hurts. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, my breath hitched in my throat and I sank lower and lower to the floor. _'What's happening to me?' _I thought lying down on the ground. The pressure of the room made my chest feel as though it was about to collapse, but between the emotions that were racing through my mind and the dysfunctional barriers in my heart it didn't really bother me. Life had become so confusing ever since the fight with Cell when I realized I actually cared for Kakarot. There was something about his death that made me realize that we were all here for a short while and even the strongest Saiyan in the universe could be killed. My eyes began to shut and I could feel my energy decrease there was something about this feeling of confusion that I just didn't comprehend. I felt my breath lessen to almost nothing, my pulse rate slowed and I closed my eyes for the last time.

Kakarot's P.O.V

There was something wrong with the atmosphere like a force of energy. It wasn't a strong enough drop to alert the others, but some part of me knew it was Vegeta I don't know why, but it was like he was a part of me and I was a part of him. Quickly, I teleported to Capsule Corp. and saw the Gravity room in pieces…

Yes so that is the dramatic ending to our second chapter. Sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger, but I hope to be posting more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi it's me again I'm terribly sorry that I haven't posted new chapters, but I will say that I'm going to try my best to become more frequent with my uploading. Now onward with the story...

Kakarot's P.O.V

My heart stopped pounding as I saw Vegeta's arm poking out of the rubble. I rushed over to him hoping, praying that he was still alive. Digging frantically through the pile of metal shards and scraps I was finally able to recover Vegeta's body that looked almost completely broken and bloody. His face showed an expression that I had never seen on him before, angry didn't quite capture it was more of a self loathing expression like he was experiencing revulsion. I cradled his small body near my chest in hopes that I would feel his life force, but it was faint and almost diminished. Thinking on my feet I took him to Korin's lookout knowing that a Senzu bean was his only hope for survival. In mere seconds we were on the lookout and Korin was standing near the balcony looking over the earth. "Ah Goku I was expecting you after the blast." The wise cat said turning around. "Well then I hope you were also expecting I'd ask for a Senzu bean." I retorted not in the mood for any delays. "Yes of course I did, here you are." Korin said handing me a sack of the small green, beans. "Thank you." I replied less irritated. Reaching inside the little sack I pulled out a little bean and gently parted Vegeta's lips, slipping in the Senzu bean I waited and waited for him to respond. A little while after wards I saw his dark onyx eyes flutter open and his life force surged upward little by little. "Ka-Kakarot… wh…what happened?" The prince's frail voice asked. "Nothing my prince nothing at all." I whispered not caring if Korin or Yajirobe saw me over him. "Whe-where are we?" He asked looking at Korin. "We're at the lookout." I told him. "Come on let's get you back home." And with that I thanked Korin and teleported Vegeta back to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta's P.O.V

I woke up sometime during the night in one of Capsule Corp.'s hospital beds with an oxygen mask over my head. I turned my head to the right and saw Kakarot's spiky hair next to my arm. Turning on a light I saw that he was fast asleep on a chair next to me. It took me a while to remember what happened, but when I did it hit me like a freight train. I lied back down on my pillow and took a deep breath in everything just seemed so complicated my head felt as if it were about to explode I was an emotional wreck and on top of it all the person that I loved didn't feel the same way. Me the prince of all Saiyans was afraid.


End file.
